I Heart Lollipops
by MSN1412
Summary: Sebuah kebiasaan buruk Sasuke, yaitu menjilat permen lolipop di depan Naruto, malah membuat hati Naruto merasa cenat-cenut. SasuNaru. Warning: ONESHOT, AU, sedikit OOC, typo, gajeness, and SHONEN-AI ALERT! Don't like, don't read! Sequel on Chap 2. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**I Heart Lollipops**

**Genre: Friendship, and (little) Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Main Characters: Sasuke and Naruto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: ONESHOT, AU, sedikit OOC, typo, gajeness, and SHONEN-AI ALERT!**

**.**

**Disclamer:**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Heart Lollipops © S4viRa deMSN**

**.**

**Summary: Sebuah kebiasaan buruk Sasuke, yaitu menjilat permen lolipop di depan Naruto, malah membuat hati Naruto merasa cenat-cenut.  
**

* * *

"DREEEEEENG….!"

Bel istirahat di SMA Konoha telah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa siswi dari 27 kelas yang berbeda, keluar dari kelas mereka, dan sejenak menuju tempat yang mereka tuju untuk beristirahat sejenak dari pembelajaran yang merasa terbebani oleh mereka.

Tetapi, tidak sebagian siswa beristirahat di dalam kelas mereka, khususnya di kelas XI IPA 1, hanya ada dua siswa laki-laki yang beristirahat di kelas tersebut. Siswa berambut pirang jabrik, dan mempunyai bola mata berwarna biru safir, atau sebut saja Naruto Uzumaki, sedang mempersiapkan bekal makanan yang telah disiapkan oleh Ibunya. Ketika Naruto ingin memakan bekal tersebut, pandangannya langsung mengarah ke teman sebangkunya, siswa berambut hitam bermodel seperti pantat ayam, dan mempunyai bola mata berwarna onyx, atau sebut saja Sasuke Uchiha, yang secara sengaja mengambil sesuatu dari kantong seragamnya.

Naruto merasa heran ketika Sasuke mengambil sebuah permen lolipop yang bermerek _"Chup chupz"_ , dan langsung membuka bungkusan permen tersebut. Setiap hari ketika jam Istirahat, Sasuke selalu mengemut permen lolipop yang selalu dia bawa setiap hari, sampai-sampai Naruto berpikir kalau itu termasuk salah satu "Kebiasaan Buruk Sasuke Uchiha". Ketika Sasuke ingin menjilat permen tersebut, pandangan onyxnya langsung mengarah ke Naruto yang masih terheran-heran kepadanya.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat, Dobe? Pandangan sinis gitu." tanya Sasuke sampai geram.

"Sas, dari dulu aku pengen nanya sesuatu ama kamu."

"Hn?" Sasuke pun heran.

"Emang, kamu masih _childish_ ya? Masa kamu ngemut permen lolipop terus sih? Apalagi ketika jam Istirahat." heran Naruto.

"Emang kenapa gitu, gak boleh?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan sinisnya.

"Lho? Aku malah nanya kamu malah marah-marah gak jelas." balasnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ya sudah kalo gitu."

Sasuke pun memandangi permen lolipopnya yang masih belum dijilat, dan diemut olehnya. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke pun menjilat permen tersebut dengan lembutnya. Naruto yang masih cemberut gara-gara perkataan Sasuke, tiba-tiba hatinya merasa tidak enak ketika Sasuke menjilat permen tersebut. Mukanya pun langsung memerah seperti tomat, tenggorokannya pun menjadi kering. Bukan karena dia terkena dehidrasi, malahan dia terbayang-bayang oleh sesuatu ketika dia melihatnya mengemut permen tersebut dengan lemah lembut.

Wajah Naruto pun masih memerah, dan ekspresinya pun berubah drastis, seperti ada yang membuatnya merasa malu.

Entah mengapa, hati Naruto pun menjadi cenat-cenut ketika dia memasukkan permen lolipop tersebut lebih dalam lagi. Di pikirannya, dia membayangkan kalau Sasuke melakukan hal "itu" kepadanya. Tapi, Naruto tidak percaya kalau teman semasa kecilnya akan melakukan hal tersebut kepadanya. Sasuke seorang maho? Mana mungkin.

Wajah Naruto lebih memerah lagi, dan pikirannya pun terlepas kontrol.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHH!"

Sasuke yang sedang mengemut permen lolipop tersebut, tiba-tiba terhenti gara-gara Naruto berteriak tidak jelas di dekatnya. Teriakannya membuat gendang telinganya menjadi tuli. Dia pun menggaruk-garuk gendang telinganya, dan bertanya dengan keras, "Apa-apaan kau, Dobe? Teriak-teriak gak jelas gitu? Gendang telingaku jadi tuli, bodoh!"

"Sa…Su..Keeeee~ Mulai besok, JANGAN PERNAH MENGEMUT PERMEN LOLIPOP TERSEBUT DI DEPAN MUKAKU!" teriak Naruto dengan tidak jelas, dan mukanya yang masih memerah.

"Hah?"

Sasuke masih terheran ketika Naruto teriak-teriak tidak jelas kepadanya. Namun perlahan-lahan, Sasuke mengerti apa yang dia maksud. Dia pun langsung mendekati muka Naruto yang masih memerah, dan menepuk dahinya. Memastikan bahwa dirinya masih waras, atau tidak.

"Emang, aku akan melakukan hal yang "itu" kepadamu, haaah?" geram Sasuke dengan senyuman liciknya. Naruto tidak bisa berkutik lagi ketika dirinya bertatap muka dengan Sasuke, tetapi lebih dekat. Entah angin dari mana, bibir Sasuke pun menekan bibirnya dengan lemah lembut. Naruto hanya terbelalak, dan ingin menghentikan ciuman tersebut. Namun, Sasuke malah menekannya lebih keras lagi. Dia berpikir, apa gara-gara mengemut permen lolipop di dekatnya, Sasuke ingin mencium kepada dirinya? Kepada temannya sendiri?

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke pun melepaskan ciuman tersebut, dan mundur selangkah dari dirinya. Dan dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Naruto yang masih tidak bisa berkutik gara-gara kejadian tersebut. "Itu… Itu aku berikan kepadamu supaya pikiranmu jangan mengarah ke sana-sana." Dengan wajah yang mulai memerah, Sasuke ingin mengakui sesuatu, "Emang, aku suka sekali sama permen lolipop. Sampai-sampai aku ingin mengemutnya di depan kamu."

Naruto pun mengerti mengapa dia mengemut permen lolipop di depannya ketika waktu istirahat. Tetapi, dia masih tidak memaafkan karena ciumannya dari Sasuke. Dengan wajah yang tersipu malu, Naruto pun membalasnya dengan gagap dan malu-malu, "Ah, gak… gak apa-apa k..kok, Sas. B..boleh s..sih, k..kamu ngemut per..men lo..lolipop i..itu ke..kepadaku."

"Beneran nih?" tanya Sasuke yang masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan tersebut.

"Serius!" Teriak Naruto dengan pasang wajah "Peace"nya. Dengan janji (yang tidak jelas) tersebut, hati Naruto merasa lega dari sebelumnya.

.

"DREEEEEENG….!"

Tak terasa, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Seluruh siswa siswi yang sedang beristirahat, menghentikan aktivitas mereka, dan langsung menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Tentu saja, kedua sejoli tersebut langsung duduk kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Dengan senyuman liciknya, Sasuke pun mengarah ke Naruto yang terpaksa tidak jadi memakan bekalnya gara-gara kejadian itu, berkata sesuatu yang membuat wajah Naruto mulai memerah lagi, "Tapi, aku ingin melakukan lebih dari ini di waktu yang akan datang."

"Haaaaah?" heran Naruto yang dengan tidak sengaja wajahnya memerah kembali. Naruto pun melirik ke arah Sasuke yang telah fokus ke arah papan tulis dengan wajah yang penasaran.

"_Sebenarnya, apa maksud si Teme itu sih?"_

Perlahan-lahan, Naruto pun mengerti dan kaget ketika dia menyadari apa yang dimaksud dengan perkataannya. _"Apa jangan-jangan, maksud perkataan si Teme itu…?"_

Sampai selamanya, dia tak akan melupakan perkataan tersebut yang hanya untuknya.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

A/N: halo? kayaknya salah sambung nih.. :hammer: Savira kembali lagi nih dengan fic gajenya.

awalnya sih keinspirasi ama fanartnya Feiuccia dari deviantART: http:/feiuccia(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/I-love-lollipops-185766214 (coba gantu dotnya dengan dot yang asli~ ;P) untuk bikin fic yang gajenya gini.. (alakmaaaah~)

sebenarnya, ane dah kembali sejak kemaren, sejak jadi nubitol di Fandom Detective Conan. lebih jelas, liat profilku... (khususnya yang menyukai pairing KIDxShinichi~) :D *author malah promosi gak jelas~ =_=;*

akhir kata, makasih yang dah lempar bata sebanyak2nya ke ane.. (?) akhir kata, review?

ja-neeeee~

**_Love and Peace, S4viRa deMSN..._**


	2. The Sequel: I heart Ice Creams or not?

**_-Flashback On-_**

"_Sas, dari dulu aku pengen nanya sesuatu ama kamu."_

"_Hn?" _

"_Emang, kamu masih childish ya? Masa kamu ngemut permen lolipop terus sih? Apalagi ketika jam Istirahat." _

"_Emang kenapa gitu, gak boleh?" _

_Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke pun menjilat permen tersebut dengan lembutnya. Naruto yang masih cemberut gara-gara perkataan Sasuke, tiba-tiba hatinya merasa tidak enak ketika Sasuke menjilat permen tersebut._

_Wajah Naruto pun masih memerah, dan ekspresinya pun berubah drastis, seperti ada yang membuatnya merasa malu._

_Wajah Naruto lebih memerah lagi, dan pikirannya pun terlepas kontrol._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHH!"_

"_Sa…Su..Keeeee~ Mulai besok, JANGAN PERNAH MENGEMUT PERMEN LOLIPOP TERSEBUT DI DEPAN MUKAKU!" _

"_Hah?" _

"_Emang, aku akan melakukan hal yang "itu" kepadamu, haaah?"_

"_Tapi, aku ingin melakukan lebih dari ini di waktu yang akan datang."_

"_Sebenarnya, apa maksud si Teme itu sih? Apa jangan-jangan, maksud perkataan si Teme itu…?"_

**_-Flashback Off-_**

.

"_Tidak tidak tidak tidaaaaak! I..itu tidak mungkin terjadi, kan?"_

* * *

**I Heart Lollipops**

**Genre: Friendship, and (little) Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Main Characters: Sasuke and Naruto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: ONESHOT, AU, sedikit OOC, typo, gajeness, and SHONEN-AI ALERT!**

**.**

**Disclamer:**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Heart Lollipops © S4viRa deMSN**

**.**

**Summary: Sebuah kebiasaan buruk Sasuke, yaitu menjilat permen lolipop di depan Naruto, malah membuat hati Naruto merasa cenat-cenut.**

.

**Chap. 2 (a.k.a The Sequel): I Heart Ice Creams.. (or not?)  
**

**Chap. 2 Summary: Sasuke menyadari kalau Naruto yang sangat tidak menyukai eskrim, ternyata dia menyukainya. Mungkinkah….?**

* * *

Beberapa waktu kemudian dari kejadian tersebut, Sasuke dan Naruto baru saja pulang dari klub mereka masing-masing. Panasnya matahari yang berderik tidak membuat mereka merasa lengah untuk kembali ke rumah mereka. Segalanya sama seperti waktu-waktu dahulu. Tetapi, tidak terhadap Naruto untuk sekarang. Berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, dan berbulan-bulan, Naruto selalu bermuka merah tidak jelas ketika dia berjalan dengan Sasuke. Dia masih terbayang-bayang dengan perkataan Sasuke akibat kejadian 'aneh' yang dia alami berbulan-bulan yang lalu. _"Tapi, aku ingin melakukan lebih dari ini di waktu yang akan datang."_

"_Tidak tidak tidak tidaaaaak! I..itu tidak mungkin terjadi, kan? Mana mungkin, Sasuke mau melakukan 'itu' terhadapku. Padahal, kebiasaan buruknya juga sudah berhenti gara-gara kejadian itu. Kok, malah aku yang jadi sewot begini sih. Apa jangan-jangan…" _

Setiap perjalanan, Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan wajahnya yang memerah gara-gara memikirkan hal yang sama setiap harinya. Sampai-sampai Sasuke semakin bingung dengan kelakuan teman 'Dobe'nya, semenjak dirinya telah berhenti mengemut lollipop, yang dia pikir seperti menghisap sebuah rokok. Dengan wajah penasaran, Sasuke memandang ke Naruto dan bertanya. "Hoy Nar, kamu kenapa sih? Selalu saja begini kalau kita pulang bareng."

"I..Itu gara-gara kamu, Teme! Gara-gara kamu, mukaku selalu memerah ketika aku pulang bareng denganmu!" teriak Naruto dengan marah-marah tidak jelas, dan wajahnya yang masih seperti tomat.

"Oooh, kamu masih teringat sama kejadian itu, ya?" Sasuke menjawab dengan senyuman liciknya.

" Ka…Ka….KATA SIAPA JUGA, TEME!" wajah Naruto semakin memerah.

"Kata aku. Atau mungkin.." Sasuke makin mendekat dengan Naruto, dan tangannya yang bebas pun memegang wajah tomatnya. "Kamu punya pikiran mesum, ya?"

"Diam deh!" teriak Naruto sambil melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang masih memegang wajahnya. Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa kecil ketika mendengar jawaban dari sahabat karibnya tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi, mereka langsung melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto melihat sebuah kounter yang menjual eskrim dengan berbagai rasa, bentuk, dan tipe. Tiba-tiba, otak nakal Naruto pun terkoneksi, dan Naruto mempunyai sebuah ide jail untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya terhadap Sasuke. Segera, Naruto bergegas ke kounter tersebut, dan Sasuke hanya bisa menunggu dirinya yang lagi beli eskrim di kounter tersebut. Dengan rasa heran, Sasuke berpikir, _"Rasanya, aneh deh kalo si Dobe beli eskrim. Padahal, dia sama sekali tidak suka dengan eskrim. Mungkinkah…?"_

"Nunggu lama ya, Sas?" Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada di depan Sasuke, sambil memegang secontong eskrim rasa coklat yang dicampur dengan rasa lemon. Sasuke pun terkejut dan menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali.

Ketika perjalanan, Sasuke hanya bisa melihat Naruto yang sedang menjilat eskrimnya dengan riangnya. Merasa heran, Sasuke pun bertanya. "Nar, sejak kapan kamu jadi suka dengan eskrim?"

"Hah? Emang kenapa gitu? Gak boleh cari sensasi yang berbeda? Daripada kamu yang dulu suka mengemut lollipop melulu."

"'Kan aku cuman nanya, bodoh!" teriak Sasuke dengan tidak jelas.

"Hmph! Ya sudah kalau begitu." Jawab Naruto dengan sinisnya, dan melanjutkan kembali menjilat eskrim tersebut. Mendengar perkataan mereka, Naruto pun teringat dengan kejadian itu ketika dia bertanya kepada Sasuke, dan dia menjawab apa yang dia katakan oleh Naruto sekarang.

_Mungkinkah, kejadian itu akan berulang kembali?_

.

Ketika mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, dan Naruto yang masih menjilat eskrimnya. Sasuke yang tadi merasa geram terhadap jawaban Naruto tadi, tiba-tiba hatinya merasa berdebar-debar ketika dirinya sedang menjilat eskrim tersebut. Entah dari mana asalnya, pikiran 'nakal' Sasuke pun terkoneksi. Sasuke hanya bisa berpikir kalau Naruto akan melakukan hal 'itu' terhadapnya.

Naruto yang sedang menikmati eskrimnya, tiba-tiba rasa nikmat tersebut mulai menghilang ketika pandangannya langsung berarah ke Sasuke yang telah memandangnya beberapa menit yang lalu dengan wajah tomatnya. Dengan geram, Naruto berkata, "Kamu kenapa sih, Sas? Lirik aku dengan wajah aneh itu?"

Sasuke hanya bisa berdiam diri.

"Atau jangan-jangan…" Naruto pun mendekati Sasuke, dan bertanya lagi dengan senyuman liciknya, "Emangnya, aku akan melakukan hal 'itu' padamu, haah?"

"Ka..Kata siapa juga..?" Sasuke pun mulai geram terhadap pertanyaan tersebut. Pertanyaan itu, pertanyaan yang sama seperti kejadian itu, ketika dia berpikir kalau Naruto akan berpikir macam-macam.

Segera, Naruto menjauhi jaraknya dengan Sasuke, dan melanjutkan untuk menjilat eskrim tersebut sampai habis. Ketika dia menikmati eskrim tersebut, dia berkomentar. "Hmm, rasa eskrim ini enak juga ya. Rugi banget deh aku ketika aku tidak menyukai eskrim. Bagaimana pendapatmu, Sas?"

"Hmph!" hanya kata itu yang bisa dijawab olehnya dengan wajah yang masih geram. Karena penasaran dengan rasa eskrim tersebut, Sasuke pun meminta kepada Naruto. "Nar, boleh gak kalo aku…"

"Hm?" Naruto pun heran.

"Boleh gak aku mencicipi eskrimmu…" minta Sasuke sambil mendekati eskrim tersebut yang dipegang oleh Naruto, dan melanjutkan permintaannya tadi "…sedikit saja?"

Segera, Sasuke pun menjilat eskrim tersebut dengan malu-malu. Naruto pun melihatnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Dia teringat kembali ketika dulu Sasuke yang menjilat lollipop dengan lembutnya, sama seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang di depan matanya sendiri. Ketika Sasuke menjilat eskrim tersebut, tiba-tiba Sasuke pun memandang Naruto yang wajahnya sudah memerah lagi. Pandangan tersebut hanya terjadi selama 10 detik saja, ketika Sasuke pun memotong momen tersebut. "Apa kau lihat-lihat, Dobe?"

Naruto pun sadar dari pikiran yang entah darimana, dan menjawab dengan terbata-bata. "G..g..gak ada..kok!"

"Rasanya sih aneh gitu. Kamu mencampur rasa coklat dengan lemon, ya? Pantesan, rasanya dikit-dikit kecut gitu." komentar Sasuke terhadap eskrimnya. Naruto pun hanya bisa berdiam kata.

"Dan aku yakin, kamu…"

"Ya?" Naruto pun heran lagi.

"Mau balas dendam kepadaku gara-gara kejadian itu, kan?" Sasuke pun memandangnya dengan sinis, ketika Naruto masih saja berdiam seperti batu sambil memegang eskrimnya.

"Tahu deh, kalau kamu akan melakukan hal itu kepadaku. Tapi, aku sudah menebaknya sejak awal." terang Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto yang masih belum berkata satu kata pun. Sasuke pun menyuruh Naruto untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali. "Yuk, kita pulang. Daripada nanti kita datang ke rumah diomelin."

Sasuke pun melanjutkan perjalannya dengan senyuman khasnya.

Sementara itu, Naruto masih belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan ketika Sasuke menerangkan hal tersebut.

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik…

Langsung, Naruto mulai menundukkan kepalanya sambil pasrah ketika mendengar terangan Sasuke yang masih ada dibayangnya. _"Sial sial sial siaaaaal! Padahal aku sudah susah payah untuk membeli dan "memaksa" menikmati eskrim. Tapi ternyata, Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya sejak tadi toh. Huh, nyesel aku."_

Sambil menjilat eskrim yang hampir habis dengan wajah yang pasrah, dan sedikit memerah. Naruto pun berkata lagi, "Kapan ya, aku bisa balas dendam kepadanya dan menghilang kejadian itu yang selalu membelengguin pikiranku?"

Ternyata hari itu, dia tidak bisa menghapus kenangan yang telah menganggu pikirannya selama berbulan-bulan. Melainkan, dia menulis sebuah kenangan yang sama seperti kenangan tersebut.

Tetapi, sedikit berbeda…

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: yang dulu pernah liat fic ini, mohon maaf sebesar2nyaaaa kalo ane repost. soalnya ane dah putusin kalo bikin sequel di chap. 2-nya.. :D (daripada nambah2 lagi.. -,-)

Anyeooooong! *teriak2 gak jelas dengan TOA yang dah rusak* R: "WOI! TUH SUARA MENI CEMPRENG GITU! GANDEEEENG!"

sebenarnya ane hampir kelupaan ama pairing ini gara2 ane dah beralih (tuk sementara) ke pairing KaiShin dari Detective Conan. (ooh, jangan nanya siapa mereka.. XD) tapi, bikin sequel dari fic SasuNaru-ku yang sebelumnya, mungkin ane masih ngingatin ama mereka lagi... lawoooooo~! *teriak2 gak jelas*

dan ada sedikit inspirasi dari sebuah doujinshi, dan imajinasi bandel ane. sekali lagi, ya sekali lagi, mohon maaf sebesar besaaaarnya dunia (?) dengan bahasa yang gak jelaaaaaas banget... ^^; (dah lama nulis fanfic. *alasaaan*)

yang pernah nge-rikuest sekuelnya yang M-ver, sori ya ane masih belum berani tuk bikinnya. (walaupun, ane selalu membaca yang M-ver.. XD)

OOT dikit: sebenarnya Fanon tuh apaan sih? (cuman pengen tahu aja, gan!)

.

akhir kata, makasih banyaaaak dah membaca fic yang gak jelas ini. seperti biasa, batanya gan? (alias, review~)

ja-neeeee~

**_Love and Peace, S4viRa deMSN..._**


End file.
